


衔尾蛇

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 让人胃疼的故事*盖亚再现时间后*盖亚再现的藤宫真的好开朗哦
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu, 藤宫博也/高山我梦
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1.

战争不会因为你是孩子而给予优待，它对所有人平等。

这个世界赤裸地瓜分土地，人口，怪兽，能源，战争是自卫的武器，暴力是活下去的唯一选择。

我梦刚来到这个世界就迎来了自己的死亡，他的瞳孔涣散，已是无力回天，藤宫的身体开始变凉了，腹部散落下一些细碎的器官碎片，义肢的切面还残留着烧焦的金属气味，裸露出来的部分不仅仅是骨头和肉，还有精密金属打造的身体，我梦就这么抱着他不知道坐了多久，直到看见相同面孔的人类凭空出现，最后的一点光终于消散。

“……”

……？

什么？

高山我梦只是用最后一点生命抱紧了藤宫博也，永远地保持沉默。

穿越虫洞后就目击到自己死亡的事实绝对说不上有趣，这是一个死气沉沉的世界，迷失在异世界里仿佛轻小说一般的展开，Esplender发出剧烈的光，我梦把它拿出来，盖亚和阿古茹的光似乎迫切地想传递什么，然后就像玻璃杯摔到地上那样猛然消散了，然后地上碎裂的Esplender和Agulender发出萤火虫那样微弱的光芒包裹住死去的我梦和藤宫的身体，全部化作光进入到我梦拿着的Esplender和藤宫的Agulender里。

“这可以归进神学范畴了，而我只是一个科学家。”

藤宫读不懂空气的发言稍微缓解了一下气氛，他的共情能力很弱，这是好事，保持理性思维在陌生环境里是第一要点，他摆弄着agulender，对我梦说：

“这个世界真的很糟糕，就连地球的光也几乎枯竭，我们脚下是一颗千苍百孔的星球。”

我梦的眉头皱在一起，盯着手中的Esplender，这里面不是他的光，既陌生又有一种熟悉的温柔，不管是何时何地，大地总是那么令人着迷，奄奄一息之时，仍挂念万千生灵，孕育生命恩泽万物的大地被自己的孩子谋害，多讽刺。

“盖亚……为什么会这样呢。”

“我梦，当务之急是找到回去的方法。”

藤宫碰了碰他的肩膀，指了指远处的武装人员，被G.U.A.R.D全球通缉的藤宫博也对逃跑很有一套心得，他拽着我梦的手很快地逃离现场。

“啊、终于甩掉他们了。”

此时NAVI亮了起来，是PAL的声音，PAL怎么会在NAVI上？看来这是这里的我梦的PAL

“PAL？”

“这根本不符合物理学规律，这就是个BUG。”

藤宫忍不住开口，我梦示意他闭嘴，他试图从PAL上获得这个世界的资料，还没查询完毕，就接到了Aerial Base的通讯

“我梦？！你现在在哪，你没事吧？”

石室指挥官的语气很焦急，我梦随便应付了两句姑且过关，不然他该说什么？他没事？——他都死了，他有事？他也不知道有什么事。

“让我猜猜，是这个世界的石室指挥官吧，要回Aerial Base吗？会露馅的吧，毕竟我们都是纯的血肉之躯啊，可不能随便拆个手下来。”

“藤宫，打我一下、好痛！！干嘛那么用力！看来不是在做梦。”

我梦继续检索这个世界的资料，藤宫盯着看了一会，

“有什么安全隐蔽的地方吗，PAL。”

“检索完毕～”

“诶？PAL你为什么听他的话啊？”

“因为我梦和藤宫是一心同体、哒!”

“这个地方不是我的秘密基地吗？我梦!PAL为什么会知道!”

“我也不知道啊！你的秘密基地不是Geo Base吗？来去自如。”

“你想吐槽这个很久了吧，我梦。”

我梦陷入了沉思，这个PAL怎么回事，这个世界怎么回事，地球怪兽被作为战争的工具，争夺领土和资源，频繁的战火让地球日渐衰弱，人类得居住在陆地上，所以海洋首当其冲，填海、辐射废料，海洋的光几乎湮灭在八千米以下的马里亚纳海沟之中，奥特曼陷入周而复始，永无止境的战斗，地球的光被困住了，在莫比乌斯环上找不到尽头，99％的人进行过机械化改造，拥有了更强大的力量，随意替换的肢体，逐渐机械化的人体导致能和地球的意志共鸣的人几乎没有，一切都是为了战争，为了地球上紧巴巴的资源，为了活下去。

地球的光找不到可以给予力量的对象了，不仅如此还在日渐衰弱。

“人类把地球搞得一团糟啊。”

“……”

很快的，藤宫沉默了，他看见报道上写藤宫博也博士发明的脑电波共振仪可以用于控制怪兽，是世纪大发明！使人类免受怪兽困扰，接下来的情节意料之中，藤宫的表情介入陷入自闭和“你妈的，又是我干的”之间摇摆不定，我梦很怕他又当甩手掌柜，再去挑染一撮白毛什么的，然后人也找不到，家也回不去，心情好还可以去当假面骑士。

“显然你和这里的藤宫博也不是一个人，我们首先要做的是找到虫洞回去本来的世界。”

他们到达目的地，藤宫把门打开，生活的气息很浓，生活用品都是成对的，成对的拖鞋、杯子，一眼望去这室内陈设，很熟悉的感觉，以后要是买房子，布置大概就是这种样子吧。

“原来是同居啊。”

“情侣当然是同居咯！”

这句话是PAL说的。

“原来是情侣啊。”

“诶？！？”

我梦发出了一声巨大的惊叹，藤宫倒是非常冷静，在很认真地思考，认真程度仿佛在证明哥德巴赫猜想，末了得出结论

“挺配的。”

……

藤宫博也能开朗到这个程度是我梦没有想到的，或许这才是这个男人真正的一面，“高山我梦”限定版藤宫博也，这样的感觉。

“现在是说这个的时候吗？”

“明天去研究所那边看看吧，你该想想怎么应付Aerial Base那边，我梦。”

有一个庇护的地方会让人的安全感倍增，我梦找了个舒服的位置躺下来，PAL告诉他接下来的内容是加密文件，作为高山我梦，我梦很快输入了密码，成功获得权限，里面记载的是名为藤宫博也和高山我梦发明的“天界”，“炎山”，“深绿”，我梦对这三个机器并不陌生，一时不知道该怎么面对这种复杂的局面，这个世界已经在灭亡的边缘了啊，人类自己将自己推向悬崖吗？我梦心中对人类的不信任不可抑制的增加了，生活在这种氛围里究竟有什么好处吗？为什么非得变成这样的局面……

“表情那么难看，是因为肚子太饿了吗？”

藤宫用仅存的食材做了一顿饭，毕竟这是通缉犯的基本素质，我梦连接上炼金之星的网络，想要获得更多的资料，顺便把刚刚的事情告诉藤宫，藤宫居然只是说

“肚子饿了，会贫血，严重起来大脑缺氧，脑细胞死亡，人就傻了。”

在这个世界，炼金之星的立场是中立的，也只有中立才好影响大局插手两边事务，Aerial Base诞生于战争，致力于阻止怪兽战争，只能以凌驾于所有国家之上的暴力形态阻止事态失控，Ultraman作为武器，作为GUARD的最强战力，震慑无数蠢蠢欲动的组织，目前还没人知道他们的真身是何方神圣，除了Aerial Base的几位。

“藤宫，不睡吗？”

我梦抱着枕头，几十分钟之前他甚至在衣柜里发现几套情侣装，还有XIG的队服。

“嗯，嗯嗯，我梦。”

当藤宫博也语焉不详地说话，一定又有什么事情瞒着了，但是藤宫呆在身边实在太有安全感，被子又香香软软的，身体也变得软软的了，陷入浅眠状态的我梦真的毫无危机意识。

“……”

藤宫博也轻轻地叹了一口气，不知道这个地方多久会被人发现，推进战争进程的人物，即使没有奥特曼的身份也足够招摇，藤宫在尝试登录他的所有账号，了解这个世界的藤宫博也，看得出来他真的很喜欢我梦，私人博客上写的90％内容都是高山我梦：

“我梦有战后应激反应，他的手上本不应沾满鲜血，我甚至想埋怨为什么盖亚的光选择了我梦……为什么我不能一个人背负战斗的命运呢。”

藤宫可不想让他家的这只我梦遇到这种事情，有的人他只适合被大家捧在手心里宠，一直开心地生活下去，这也是藤宫的私心，藤宫瞟了一眼睡的正香的我梦，看来得快点找到回去的方法，这里的科技水平说不定可以制造出人工虫洞进行时空跳跃，利用反物质他也有些经验。

另一方面，盖亚急忙从地壳的夹缝里翻出来通讯录小本本，不一会从迪迦到欧布都知道盖亚家的孩子丢了，阿古茹在给M78发消息，已经不想再当空巢老人了，我这么大两个孩子biu一下就不见了！我还被那个时空排斥了！太可恶了！

2.

“盖亚……”

我梦轻轻呼唤面前的光之巨人，盖亚全身被光笼罩着，正一点点散去，高山我梦哪见过这么虚弱的盖亚，他着急地向前跑去，盖亚只是蹲下来，温柔地捧起我梦，

“如你所见，我已经撑不下去了，我梦……在我沉睡之后地球会进入冰河期……很抱歉……我已经……我知道你不是这个世界的我梦，因为我梦已经和我合为一体了，但我已经没有足够的力量把你们送回去了。”

盖亚把我梦放在地上，化身成我梦的模样，仔细一看，有一只眼睛像海边的玻璃石那样漂亮，反射出异样的光，是义眼呢。

“没事的没事的，我们会自己找到回去的方法，阿古茹呢……？”

我梦迟疑了一下，隐约猜到不好的结局，盖亚的语气有些哽咽，让我梦忍不住把他搂进怀里，盖亚并没有像想象中那样落下眼泪，他可是数亿年前就存在了的地球的意志，也曾陷入过沉睡，只是无休止的战争和战斗使他疲惫不堪。

“他已经先睡着了，是个坏家伙吧？”

盖亚把下巴搁在我梦肩膀上，自从阿古茹沉睡了以后很久没有这么放松过了，阿古茹这个坏蛋，等醒来以后一定要骂他一番。

我梦回想起在那台可怜的支楞着天线的电视上看到，沿海地区已经不适合人类居住，阴晴不定的海洋似乎永远拒绝了人类，沿海国家不得不向内陆入侵，引起大规模的战争，难民、歧视、饥荒，哪里都是一团糟了。

“……”

高山我梦只经历过一致对外的战斗，彼时地球的敌人是根源性破灭招来体，人类都不能保持团结一致，现在人类对人类的战争让我梦无法接受，敌人是人类，友方是人类，同一个物种兵刃相向！多么反社会、反人道主义，难道背后有什么阴谋……

“我梦，我要稍微休息一下……在你们的同伴找来之前我还是可以支撑得住的，我很喜欢我梦哦。”

盖亚……都虚弱到这个程度了还在为外人着想。

我梦感觉有人在戳他的脸，睁开眼视线内全是白色，不知不觉中上天堂了吗……

“藤宫你干什么！”

“你一直在哭，我梦。”

藤宫拿着纸巾摊开手，无所谓地耸耸肩，我梦突然想到什么，激动地抓住藤宫的手臂，皮肤下是强而有力的生命，心脏正在蓬勃地跳动

“还有你，藤宫，不要只把自己计算进去，我不想再听见‘还好地球选择了你我，我死了还有你能保护地球’诸如此类的话，你以为你是莎士比亚书里的悲剧人物吗？”

藤宫楞了一下，下意识地抽回手，可我梦拽得紧，就像现在不抓住，藤宫博也就没有未来似的。

“我梦，你起床气好大。”

“认真跟你说呢！藤宫博也！”

藤宫看着我梦眼角划过的一滴泪，瞳孔蒙上一层雾，心下一动帮他拭去了，他扭过头不去看我梦，就像考试作弊被当场抓获，心虚的考生想要辩驳，我梦那张脸太有煽动性，不然怎么说红颜祸水，可他又不舍得把锅甩给我梦，只能归结为我自己意志不坚定，我是弟弟。

“我知道了，先起床吃饭吧，我梦。”

因为战火，去研究所的路有些许不同，还好PAL有导航功能，不至于迷路，中途Aerial Base又来通讯，我梦磕磕绊绊地说了一通，搞得别人以为他被绑架了，藤宫还慢悠悠地插了句话：

“喂？我梦？刚刚是藤宫在说话吧？你们现在一起？”

“是啊，在一起，和男朋友在一起很奇怪吗？”

我梦恨不得马上把藤宫的嘴堵住。

Aerial Base收到一道晴天霹雳，虽然有所察觉，但是从对方嘴里得意洋洋地说出来，总有一种白菜被猪拱了的失落感，还是凶猛的豪猪。

我梦啪得一下切断了通讯。

“他们都死了啊。”

公布一下他们漫长的地下恋情也没什么问题吧，反正死无对证，现在已经无需面对各方面的压力，爱被政治挟持也太……藤宫有点意难平。

藤宫的话揉散在空气里，不过我梦听见了，沮丧和心酸袭击了他，他把脸埋在藤宫的背上，虽然不带头盔坐摩托是违法行为，现在哪还有警察呢，路面都是被炮弹洗礼过的样子，不知道是政府组织还是自发的武装分子虎视眈眈地盯着他们，确实他们体面得不像是这个世界的人。

好恐怖……

我梦下意识地抱紧藤宫的腰，啊，腰太细让人很没有安全感耶。

“前方路段，交战区，危险，我梦！”

PAL发出提醒，藤宫并没有在意，发动引擎驶入烟尘中，我梦被浓重的火药味呛到，切身直面战争，快节奏的世界根本没时间抒发情感

“啊！！！！！”

猛然加速的摩托，近在咫尺的子弹，让我梦无比想念EX号，由于惯性他的脸已经非常狰狞，怪兽兵器对城市是毁灭性打击，根本没有路走了，轮胎下的路面快速坍塌，形成裂痕，为了不掉下去速度表盘的指针在疯狂转动

“研究所真的还活着吗。”

“藤宫，别担心，你的研究所采用特殊技术，位于地底。”

PAL连接上了研究所的摄像头，把画面放出来。

提古利斯和哥莫拉正在战斗

我梦看着光芒微弱的Esplender，要上吗，可是现在这样是要保护什么呢？还有可以保护的东西吗？一切都已经破烂不堪了啊！就在迷茫的这几秒钟内，

“阿古茹！”

藤宫就像平时一样搓开Agulender拎起我梦和他的小摩托飞走了，提古利斯看了都呆滞了。

“到达目的地，阿古茹沉睡之前留下的力量，不用白不用。”

只能勉强变成V1形态啊，使用这样的力量作为第三方介入战争，应该还需要借助外力吧，资源枯竭到这个程度还要占用相当一部分用于军事，人类真是非常好笑。

“欢迎回来，藤宫博士，今天您想要启动百万巴萨库吗？”

研究所的人工智能AI向他打了个招呼，

“省省吧，让人类再挣扎几年自己灭亡。”

“藤宫博也！你知道你说了什么吗！”

藤宫一瞬有点委屈，怎么我梦老是凶他，他又没有说错什么

“照现在这个样子，应该很快到启动那几台自然控制机器的时候了。”

借助这个研究所的能量和盖亚阿古茹的能量，应该可以制作出虫洞，再通过计算机推断出原世界的坐标，在这之后还有谁能继承这份光芒，没有了吧，为了保存最后的希望，应该会随着地球一起沉睡，等待新生，赋予新的生命光。

“有点问题。”

他们同时意识到了这点，在大地彻底冰封之前那段短暂又煎熬的过渡期，盖亚和阿古茹的力量是否应该被他们现在霍霍完毕，不然只能去联系Aerial Base，估计也不会得到支持，毕竟自身难保，谁还顾得到你，更重要的是，藤宫并不想我梦和那边有过多联系，我梦被忽悠瘸了就完蛋了，拯救这个世界不是他们的责任，保持旁观者的态度就好，不要代入太深，我梦不是神，更不是殉道者，自己收拾自己的烂摊子！

“我觉得，不到最后一秒，都是有希望的。”

我梦犹豫了一会，显然自己心里也是持疑惑的态度，藤宫拍了拍我梦的肩膀，正在入侵Aerial Base的系统，他们可以做一笔交易，为飘渺的希望再努力一把。

我梦被藤宫打发去定位坐标，Aerial Base的系统还是这么好入侵，藤宫冷笑，分析员还是眼熟的那两位，他开门见山，直接表示地球将进入不适宜人类生存的时期，你们的气象监控应该注意到了异常天象，不信大可去核对，为了对抗即将到来的极端天气，需要给我的实验提供能源，这对你们是必须的吧。

“藤宫怎么突然这么好心，我梦还被他绑架了吧！可恶！”

梶尾队长骂骂咧咧，情绪激动

“可是他说的是真的，气象报告已经分析完毕，全球变暖，北极冰川融化，大量冷水流向低纬度移动……都是前兆，很可能冰河期提前了！炼金之星已经给各国政府发布警告，呼吁大家放下矛盾，团结起来。”

“怎么会这样……”

我梦这几天都呆在研究所里，还是在研究所里做实验适合他，身心沉浸在科研里，藤宫有时候会出去，我梦从来没有想过过藤宫把他抛弃这个可能性，藤宫总是会回来的，他没有不回来的理由。

“看来很快就能开启虫洞了。”

我梦伸了个懒腰，伏案久了，有点腰痛，他兴奋地看着藤宫，眼睛里有小星星。

“要回家咯！”

想想回去要做的事情，论文也没赶完，事情好多，让盖亚和阿古茹担心了，被突然出现的虫洞吸入什么的，藤宫为了拉他也被吸进去了，这就是俗话说的好、好事成双？藤宫看着我梦一会开心一会沮丧，不想去揣测他目前的心理活动有多复杂。

3.

“收到了外太空传来的信号，现在开始播放解析。”

乔姬按下播放键，大屏幕闪烁了一会儿出现画面

“这里是戴拿，请问，你们看见我弟弟家的孩子了吗？大概这么高这么大，啊、对了他们长这样，他们被虫洞拐走啦！我弟弟很着急。”

Aerial Base的众人一脸茫然，这不是我梦和藤宫吗，敦子很敏锐地捕获了信息，把前几天的观测记录投放在大屏幕上

“七日前，观测到虫洞，五秒后消失，地点就是我梦和藤宫战斗的地方JA078区域。”

“这到底是怎么回事？联系Geo Base去调查。”

有很多种可能，可能是一场谋杀，狸猫换太子，也可能是一场单纯的事故，把不属于这个世界的人卷入，如果是前者，那会是最糟糕的情况，然而事实总是那么简单粗暴，让人难以接受。

因为庞大的能量全被输入到仪器中，研究所没有余力隐蔽，成败在此一举，结果很成功，随着输出功率增加，虫洞趋于稳定，如果不是此时105mm的穿甲弹仿佛王炸一般让藤宫赔了个底朝天，他们现在应该在和平的世界里帮我梦赶论文，我梦被藤宫推得一踉跄，没什么比被带着重型装甲的敌人更让人讨厌了

“我梦，快走！”

我还有想要守护的东西，原谅我吧，给我力量，阿古茹！

危机关头藤宫管不了太多，他使用了阿古茹的力量，想再维持一会虫洞，起码让我梦可以全身而退，可仪器损坏的程度超乎想象。

“说好了要一起走的吧？！”

我梦拽着藤宫，意思是你不走我也不走，然后虫洞很给面子地关闭了，藤宫博也简直想翻白眼，对面莫名其妙的人还虎视眈眈，要求他们配合，不然就要使用暴力

“藤宫博士，我梦博士，请跟我……”

“看！是XIG的Lightning！”

对方巧到好处地抬头看天，让人不知道他是真的傻还是配合演出，我梦和藤宫拔腿就跑，谁会相信一个突然出现并且直接进攻的家伙啊，用枪口指着你的人怎么会尊重你的选择呢？

“打起来了，快走。”

事实上XIG还真的来了，Team Lightning冲地面倾斜炮火，可还有很多携带枪支的武装分子追着我梦和藤宫，上头的命令是抓活的，以至于他们还没被乱枪打死，由于抓捕压力和藤宫博也的气质原因，一只高傲的公老虎是不会向暴力屈服的，他会战斗至死亡，士兵们愈发倾向于把人打残，高山我梦只顾着拽着藤宫博也，没注意到一路的血迹，直到藤宫想伸手抓住那张照片，沾染血迹的纸片从破损的口袋里飞出来，藤宫的指尖碰到了一瞬，已经抓不住了，好可惜，他随即对上我梦的视线，

“快走吧，我梦。”

如果现在变成盖亚，身份就会暴露，全世界的人都会紧盯着他们不放，可是现在事态紧急，藤宫还受了伤……我梦盯着藤宫的身体

“我没事，擦伤而已，继续走吧。”

我梦觉得是藤宫那张脸太具有欺骗性，以至于他信了藤宫的鬼话，忘记他曾经数次从医院溜走，越逃藤宫的步伐越虚浮，不过掩饰得很好，还好Geo Base的人正巧赶到

“我梦！来这边！”

我梦认得那是Geo Base的部队，还有眼熟的人，虽然不是同一个世界，但是现在毫无办法，只能依赖XIG了，XIG的人很快把他们护在身后，当医疗兵上前的时候，藤宫博也就像一只护犊子的老母鸡把我梦护在身后，医疗队员无奈地看着我梦，我梦拍了拍藤宫，

“只能相信XIG了吧……藤宫。”

藤宫突然腿一软，倒在我梦怀里，吓了我梦一跳，手上黏黏糊糊的，还很温暖，我梦立马把他打横抱起，送到救护车上，藤宫突然觉得有点幸福，轻飘飘地踩在云朵上，大概是失血过多意识模糊了，又想到希卡利说过的什么乱七八糟的话：

“科学家，该装弱的时候就装弱，稳赚不亏。”

我梦还很紧张地守在旁边，身上被蹭了不少血，医护人员给他检查了一下，我梦身上顶多是擦伤，藤宫身上严重多了，先给他临时止了血，医生表示正常人中了子弹还能这么活蹦乱跳这么久真是见了鬼了，我梦表示我没受伤怎么看都是藤宫的错吧。

气死我了……过后要好好骂藤宫一轮才行。

“这是你的东西吧。”

我梦接过那张沾血的照片，这下可以好好看拍的是什么了——是我梦和藤宫的合照，照片上两人亲密地贴在一起，阳光洒在身上，只是看照片都有一种暖呼呼的感觉，背面画了个爱心，为什么藤宫要拿走这张照片呢。

唔啊、不妙。

Aerial Base，一群人围着我梦，大概能算“老熟人”？我梦缩了缩头，大家都在盯着他看，石室指挥官咳嗽两声，

“先说重要的事情吧，我梦。”

“对、对，你们真的在一起了吗？和藤宫！”

乔姬大声问到，石室指挥官的表情裂开了，千叶参谋一脸震惊，但大家都很期待答案，特别是梶尾队长一脸要是真的我就把藤宫博也的呼吸机关掉的表情。

“这是肯定的，就是他们确实在一起了，是恋人，但是有不同，就是我是我梦，但不是你们认识的我梦，我和藤宫的话，大概还没有到那个程度……？”

“我们收到了外星的来信，你是别的世界的我梦？”

我梦点点头，是盖亚在找他们吗？真是让人安心的家长呢！不自觉地露出了纯良的笑容，那一种无忧无虑，没有烦恼的少年特有清爽笑容，很有感染力，像春天里细嫩的花苞一样美好，而他们世界的我梦很久没有过这么简单的笑容了，应该说是每个人都没有。

“我们会帮你们联系那个自称‘戴拿’的生物，但是请告诉我们，我们世界的我梦呢？”

我梦的表情变化让所有人的心悬了起来，难道……不，不会的，怎么会那样悄无声息的离去呢？

“很抱歉，但是他们……嗯已经回归大地和海洋了。”

我梦用了很委婉的说法，听到这个噩耗大多人的第一反应是否认，梶尾队长激动地冲上来拽着我梦的衣领，可以感受到逐渐达到顶峰的愤怒和悲痛

“这么会？！那可是盖亚奥特曼和阿古茹奥特曼！”

敦子抱住头，乔姬搂着她，眼睛里同样蓄满泪水，他们失去了一位并肩作战的同伴，胜似亲人，也失去了一份宝贵的战力。

“可他们也是人，是人类，是我们的好队友。”

石室指挥官看向窗外，声音颤抖，但他必须保持冷静，稳住大家，这是他处在这个位置的责任，没想到那个孩子会以这种方式离开他们，那么平淡，同葬身在战场里的其他人没有区别。

“为什么我们连尸体也没发现？”

“他们化成光了！变成地球的能量！”

连尸体都没有留下吗，真是薄情呢。

“喂，你们，我梦。”

藤宫博也还穿着病号服，扶着门，看到我梦坐在中间，立马走过去，倒不像个挨了几发子弹的人，后面护士小姐一路小跑跟上来，软声劝他

“病人您现在还不能下床！快回去吧！”

“藤宫！你怎么起来了！”

我梦赶紧扶住他，果然不管是哪个世界的藤宫博也都是一副臭脸拽得跟别人欠他八百万似的，被敌视了的众人内心感叹。

“没事吧，我梦。”

诶呀我们真的不会把你家我梦吃掉的，那么紧张做什么，众人内心揶揄道。

“我当然没事，倒是你！藤宫！老是不让人省心。”

“咳咳、”

藤宫博也开始咳嗽，我梦看着他苍白的脸，毫无血色的嘴唇，一口气压在喉口，狠不下心说重话了，拍了拍他的背，

“回病床上吧，藤宫。”

“不要。”

啊被拒绝了。

Aerial Base里的气氛格外沉重，繁多的事务压得人透不过气，没有时间为逝去的伙伴哀悼，传说中的世界末日愈来愈近，失去了奥特曼的他们还不能放弃，一般民众还要依赖他们。

在这种时候还得围观隔壁世界的我梦照顾藤宫，关系真好呢，我们所认识的高山我梦和藤宫博也私下里也是这么和谐地相处吗，还是更亲密一点，会在黄昏后某一处建筑的阴影里亲吻，从量子力学聊到15岁共事时的小插曲。

“那个……各位，虽然我也没有资格说什么，在冰雪覆盖大地之前，不要放弃希望啊，还没有到最后，还有希望不是吗？”

我梦拼命挤出几句安慰的话语，显得那么苍白无力，笨拙又可爱的样子果然是高山我梦呢。

“在回去之前我也会来帮忙的！”

“Ouroboros，毁灭既是新生，不如早日做好迎接新生的准备，碳基生命会变成新的能源，供后来者挖掘，轮回不止。”

藤宫博也表达了他的观点，看来他真的很不想让我梦参合进去，但没有相似的想法的话，本世界的我梦和藤宫怎么会制作出那三台机器？

“北欧神话中的蛇神？永远衔着尾巴，吞噬自己又从中再生的蛇……结束就是开始，你是让大家放弃生存的希望吗！藤宫！”

如同往日一样，我梦为其他人解释生涩的词汇，计算出解决方案，驾驶EX号出动……

“我梦，让人类接受死亡确实是一件困难的事情。”

“那前辈们不还是在为世界奋战吗？！”

藤宫沉默了一阵，有刹那呼吸困难，心脏隐隐作痛，藤宫博也是藤宫博也，相同的感受作用在他身上，让他的伤口犹如灼烧。

“我梦，我会和你一起战斗。”

这下把天聊死了，我梦赌气似的撅着嘴，跟那藤宫只仓鼠很像，谁也不理谁。

接下来的日子，虽然藤宫很不情愿，我梦还是作为盖亚去战斗了，虽然是V1形态，但和阿古茹一起战斗还是足够战胜怪兽，只是免不了受伤，藤宫一直给Aerial Base摆脸色，工作却很认真，想和我梦一起把前辈们的半成品完成，在回去之前，解决怪兽战争。

没有怪兽，也没有奥特曼，剩下的就是人类互相伤害了吧。

光之巨人轻盈地落地，来到盖亚和阿古茹面前，相视点头

“是迪迦前辈，是盖亚让你来找我们的吗？”

“嗯，本来可以早点的，都怪戴拿那个笨蛋。”

“回去吧。”

我梦望了一眼空中飞着的XIG FIGHTER，挥了挥手，就此别过。

高山我梦和藤宫博也走了，从这个世界离去，最后给那个破败的世界留下了一点希望，是高山我梦和高山我梦和藤宫博也和藤宫博也共同完成的希望。

盖亚和阿古茹的光重新融入了地球。

4.

终于回家了，空气清新，和平宁静的世界。

“可让我们担心死了！我梦！”

马上收到一大帮亲朋好友的慰问，盖亚也眼泪汪汪的，说别看阿古茹揣着手这么冷静，这几天一直在给宇宙警备队打电话呢。

藤宫博也又不知道跑哪去了，他一直都神出鬼没的。

“诶——？”

再见到藤宫的时候，他递给我梦一份结婚申请书，上面藤宫已经签好字了，我梦满脸问号，藤宫慢条斯理地解释

“我认为以我们的关系，这很好理解，我梦。”

谁能理解啊！

“跳过恋爱步骤了吗？”

“从从古至今文人对恋爱的描述来看，我们已经恋爱过了。”

我梦感觉他完全理解了，并掏出身份证和签字笔，

“签在这里就行了吧？”

目睹了一切的阿古茹戳了一下盖亚

“盖亚，有人骗婚！”

“可是阿古茹连结婚申请都没给过我，难道不是更过分吗？”

……

“藤宫，现在来算算过去几天你做出的‘别管我你先走’，‘用身体接子弹’，嗯……还有乱拿别人照片的可耻行为！别跑！”

我梦在后面追过去，藤宫边走边冷静地回答：

“人们旅游的时候不是喜欢带点土特产吗，你别追了，算了现在我们一起去民政局吧。”

FIN


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一群奇怪嘉宾的婚礼  
> 直击！藤梦＆茹盖的婚礼现场

番外  
值得记录下来的第一场婚礼，因为各种原因不方便一般人类入内。  
场面一度陷入混乱，只有红凯坐怀不乱，端着盘子吃得起劲，伽古拉优雅地握着红酒杯，不想承认认识他，好歹穿着西装人模狗样，仍掩盖不住红凯发自内心的憨。  
瞅瞅隔壁跟兔子抱窝似的一群小朋友，戴拿混在其中毫无违和感，梦比优斯跟保育园园长似的，阻止他们在婚礼现场打闹，离得比较近的壬龙和提古利斯也来了，借助希卡利的缩小仪器变成很安全的体型，本次婚礼司仪希卡利清了清嗓子，开始朗读祝词  
“……现在婚礼正式开始。”  
接收到希卡利眼刀的赛罗泰迦戴拿背后一凉，乖乖坐好，捷德本来就很乖，其实他们和盖亚不是很熟，但是戴拿和赛罗很熟，也阻止不了泰迦想偷溜出去玩死死地抱着赛罗哥哥的大腿跟来，地球来都来了顺便叫上捷德吧，欧布是收到邀请函了的，顺便带了个亲属——同样受到过阿古茹照顾的伽古拉，迪迦戴拿高斯肯定会被邀请，希卡利那边是藤宫博也的想法，希卡利也带上了家属。  
“大家都很熟了，就不用介绍了，嗯。结婚是爱的新起点，也是爱的再次升华。结婚属于花蕾举上枝头的季节，是人生最美好的时刻，一切都是这样的和顺，一切都是这样的自然，所有一切都充满着喜庆的色彩，让我们在这一刻，屏住呼吸，翘首盼望一对新人的到来。”  
会场非常合适宜地响起了《阿古茹降临》。  
老父亲阿古茹牵着我梦，走上红毯，一步一步走向藤宫博也，白西装很衬我梦，该怎么说，就像一只皮毛松软的白色龙猫，被阿古茹送到藤宫手上，阿古茹穿着双排扣西装，外面是利落的风衣，有点黑手党教父的意思，领带夹上大地的装饰花纹别出心裁，此时正揣着手站在一边睥睨众生。  
“接下来是另一对……不能称之为新人了，有请另一对夫妻。”  
盖亚从旁边挽着裙摆哒哒哒地走上来，迪迦牵过他的手——本来戴拿想冲过来说让我来让我来，被迪迦敲了个爆栗，盖亚上台阶的时候由于高跟鞋太高，崴了一下，直接连捧花带奥地摔进阿古茹怀里，这就老夫老妻吗？裙摆扬起优美的弧线，本就是为了贴合V1的身材设计的婚纱，简约流畅的线条衬托出身体美感，一层不规则下摆的纱裙添了点可爱气息。  
“让我们恭喜藤宫博也先生和高山我梦先生，阿古茹先生和盖亚……先生？算了无所谓了，地球为证，这两对夫妻恩恩爱爱永相随，好现在让我们听听孩子他爹想说点什么。”  
话筒递给阿古茹，阿古茹冷漠地点了点头  
“没什么想说的。”  
然后阿古茹体贴地帮盖亚举着话筒  
“我现在就是非常高兴!”  
话筒传到藤宫手上  
“到今天这步，我要感谢盖亚和阿古茹，感谢KCB，感谢XIG，感谢炼金之星，特别感谢希卡利对我的教诲。”  
希卡利一脸懵逼  
“就是那个，如何让老婆心疼自己。虽然我的皮真的很厚，但是我的心会痛，要老婆抱抱才能好。”  
阿古茹点了个赞。  
梦比优斯感觉到一丝不对劲，但是希卡利很快反应过来，一副什么都没发生的样子，以梦比优斯的脑筋大概是想不清楚的。  
“藤宫，你还挺有自知之明啊。”  
我梦吐槽道，话筒递到他嘴边，  
“第一次结婚我也不知道说点什么，感谢盖亚妈咪和阿古茹爹地，成就了今天的我，没让藤宫博也被打死，地球怪兽们也给了我们很大支持，迪迦前辈戴拿前辈和高斯是并肩作战带后辈刷经验的好伙伴，以后也要一起好好相处！”  
“不应该叫我‘亲爱的’吗？”  
藤宫挑了挑眉  
话筒递还给希卡利，  
“好，让我们见证这一幸福的时刻，让新郎为新娘……郎，带上戒指。”  
藤宫博也单膝下跪，掏出一个小盒子，由esplender元素重组的造型别出心裁，藤宫套上我梦手上后补充了一句  
“里面装了GPS。”  
“？”  
戴拿和赛罗一人拿着几个礼花，在会场乱放，泰迦没有经验，冲着他大表哥当头一炮，糊了赛罗一脸胶状物和亮片  
“啊、赛罗哥哥，我不是故意的！”  
捷德噗地笑出声，上去帮赛罗扒拉脸蛋，会场里洋溢着快乐的气氛，戴拿突然嚎了一嗓子  
“亲一个！”  
气氛达到高潮，连欧布都不吃东西了，跟着拍手起哄，藤宫博也和阿古茹的姿态微妙地同步了，他们郑重地扶住伴侣的肩膀，我梦一下子闭上眼睛，感觉到柔软的东西轻轻碰了一下他的嘴唇，我梦感觉脸上发烧，呆呆地楞了一会才睁开眼，收获了一个同样脸红的藤宫，这就是纯情处男吗。  
然而另一对还难舍难分，藤宫腹诽阿古茹你别亲了盖亚要昏过去了，怎么还伸舌头啊还有未成年在现场呢，赛罗和泰迦目击到冲击性的一幕顿时脸也有点红，阿古茹用余光瞟了一眼藤宫，意思是：地球人，你太菜了。  
“恭喜你们找到了一生灵魂伴……算了，结束了，随便吃喝玩乐吧。”  
离得最近的希卡利承受了太多伤害，他想快点下去和梦比优斯一起玩耍。  
藤宫似乎在和阿古茹私聊着什么，我梦有种不太好的预感。  
阿古茹：实践是检验真理的唯一标准。  
藤宫博也：谢谢爸，我冲了！  
fin


End file.
